


Grande Confissão

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Celestial Ball, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Hogwarts Fourth Year
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Ela não sabia como confessar seus sentimentos por Rowan.





	Grande Confissão

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Big Confession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856440) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), dia 08 - confession (confissão).

Era mais de quatro da manhã quando a música parou de tocar, e ainda assim as pessoas não pareciam querer voltar para os seus quartos, apesar de ter aula em algumas horas, e já ser tarde mais para conseguirem dormir o suficiente.

Ela estava surpresa por Rowan ter aceitado ir com ela, e ainda mais surpresa por Rowan ter ficado tanto tempo dançando com ela. Em parte, temia que Rowan só estivesse indo com ela para não ir sozinha, e que iria embora depois de algumas horas, mas Rowan parecia estar se divertindo, e mais do que isso, parecia estar gostando de estar com ela. Não só isso, mas temia que Rowan pensasse que queria que fossem juntas como amigas, o que não era verdade. Se ela quisesse só vir como amigas poderia ter convidado um grupo, não só Rowan, e especialmente não como um par.

Ainda assim, não era a melhor em expressar seus próprios sentimentos, então talvez não tivesse sido clara o bastante. Afinal, o convite não veio com uma grande confissão ou algo assim. Ela não podia dizer ‘eu gosto de você, seja meu par no baile,’ porque isso só ia aumentar as chances de Rowan dizer que não queria ir, e era melhor ir com ela sem ter certeza de como estavam do que não ir com ela. As coisas já eram complicadas o bastante sem que tentasse confessar seus sentimentos por Rowan.

Ainda assim, conforme a noite foi passando, ela tentou dizer muitas vezes alguma coisa do tipo que tinha convidado Rowan como seu par-par, não como sua amiga-par. Por quanto tempo o baile tinha durado, oito horas? E ela ainda não conseguia se convencer a dizer nada. Ou melhor, começava a dizer, mas então cortava a conversa, ou mudava de assunto completamente.

Ela já tinha chamado Rowan como seu par naquele mesmo dia, só havia tanta coragem que podia reunir em um dia, não era da Grifinória, afinal, só havia tantas coisas corajosas que podia fazer antes de querer voltar para seu quarto correndo e se esconder debaixo das cobertas. E contar para Rowan que gostava dela parecia mais assustador do que lutar contra o Cavaleiro de Gelo de novo. Pelo menos ela sabia que Incendio funcionava contra o Cavaleiro.


End file.
